User blog:Demonic BB/The Black Thorn: Dawn of Vengeance
(Hi, everyone. Enjoy my fanfic.) The Black Thorn: Dawn of Vengeance Prologue It was 2023. A man was sitting on an office chair in an office, looking out the window at the ocean view with an eyepatch over his right eye and a scar on his left eye. There was a knock at the door. “Come in.” The man said with a French accent. The door opened, revealing a secretary. The secretary placed some contracts on the desk. “Some contracts arrived, sir.” The secretary said. The man turned to face the secretary and had a look at the contracts. “It has been a while since I got a contract…” He said. “It has?” The secretary said, confused. “Yes. It’s been a few years since…my last contract.” The man said. The secretary sighed, looking at the wall, which was decorated with framed newspaper clippings, showing pictures of a black blur. “I see you’ve noticed memories of my past.” The man said, fixing his eyepatch. “That’s you?” The secretary asked. The man simply got up and looked outside his window. “Do you want to know my story?” The man asked, his hand on the window. “If you want to tell me…” The secretary said, pouring some green tea and giving a cup to the man. The man took the cup and sipped. “Very well.” The man said, looking at the sky and having a flashback. Chapter 1 – The Rose is Born It all started in 1995 when I was born. I was a baby boy with black hair and heterochromia, meaning my left eye was black, whilst my right eye was red. His parents didn’t want me to be bullied, so I got an eyepatch put over my red eye. My name was, and still is, Xavier Munroe. I was born to two parents. The years went by as I grew older and older until I reached 7, when a tragic event took place. It was a calm night. Everyone was asleep in the Munroe household. My parents were on holiday and would come back the next afternoon. They had hired a butler to take care of me ever since I was 3. His name was Sinclair Munroe. He was fun. He taught me to draw and eat properly. We played patty cake and drew pictures of each other. He would give me a bath and protect me. He was great. The next afternoon, me and Sinclair, or Sin as I called him, were waiting at the front of the house. He put me on his shoulders and I watched for mom and dad. A car passed by. It wasn’t my parents. Another car passed by. It wasn’t my parents. Soon, a police car pulled up to the house. Two cops came out and asked Sin if they could talk in private. He agreed and let me go play. A while later, Sin came to me and told me that my parents were running late. They would be back in 3 days. If only I had known what really happened to them. Chapter 2 – The Heated Blaze When I became 13, another event took place. I was sleeping in my bed when I heard people screaming. I smelt smoke. I woke up to find the mansion was set ablaze. I panicked and ran through openings in the fire. “Sin! Sin!” I yelled, trying to find Sinclair. I looked through a window and saw Sin, laying down on those bed things you see in those ambulance, in an ambulance which drove off. I quickly grabbed my belongings; My Nintendo 64, my Nintendo Game Boy Colour, all my games, my stuffed teddy bear and the picture of me, Sin, my mom and my dad on a picnic. I put everything into fireproof bags and began running to the front door. I ran through the main hall and smelt something. Gas. I ran faster, a wall of fire suddenly rising and coming after me. I heard explosions. Gas canisters were blowing up. I began running faster and faster until I dived to the front door, then I blacked out. Darkness was all around me. I couldn’t feel my body. All I could feel was pain. You know that feeling when you’re wearing a suit of armour over bare skin and you feel the cold metal on your skin? It was like that, but with pain. All I heard were people screaming and doors banging. Soon, I saw two ghostly figures in the darkness. One male, one female. They walked to me and…hugged me. I hugged back, having a sense of déjà vu. Soon, I felt like I was being pulled away from them. When I opened my eyes, I was in a hospital, laying on a bed. I looked around. I saw Sin on the bed next to me. He was asleep from what I could see. The doctors came to me and told me what happened. Something felt missing though. “Xavier…Unfortunately, we had to amputate your arm.” One of the doctors said. I looked confused, but looked at my left arm, seeing only a stub. I gasped. It was so weird. I looked at myself in a mirror. I felt like someone different. A new person. Sin woke up from his sleep and looked at me. He gasped as well. “Xavier…You’re alive…” Sin said with a shocked expression on his face. I poked the area where my arm was. It tingled slightly. From then on, I had to go around with one arm. Everyone at school called me One Arm Munroe or Righty. I felt humiliated. When I was having a shower, I felt something on the back of my neck. I asked Sin to take a look. “It appears to be a scar in the form of an X symbol.” Sin said. I was amazed. The odds of a scar looking like the first letter of your first name were low. As low as finding a lottery ticket. As low as surviving a fire. As low as surviving a gas explosion. Anyway, where was I? Oh, yes. I finished primary school and went to High School. Chapter 3 – The Tulip I had started my first week at high school and, I gotta admit, I’m the most popular guy there! Everyone’s asking me what happened at the fire. I even met the love of my life. I was walking through the main hall until I tripped up. I tried to get up, but my stub arm couldn’t help me. That’s when I met Valentina Kingsland. Her blonde hair blew in the wind as she helped me up. “Are you okay?” Valentina asked, reaching her hand out to me. I took it and she helped me up. “I’m fine.” I said. “My name’s Valentina. Please, call me Val.” She said. I bowed down and took her hand. “I am Xavier Munroe. It is a pleasure to meet you, Val.” I said, kissing her hand. She wore the casual school uniform for females, but it looked amazing on her. She had a necklace with half of a heart on it. She wore socks with the Triforce patterned on them and her nails were painted blue with 5 letters on them, one on each fingernail. On her left hand, it read Zelda, whilst on her right hand, it read Sheik. “So, you’re a Zelda fan?” I asked. She nodded. “A huge one.” Val said. Her necklace was actually half of a Heart Container. “Me too.” I said. Me and Val began talking about the Legend of Zelda. We were getting along greatly. Soon, we were best friends. I was progressing faster than I expected… Until one faithful night. Chapter 4 – The Truth It was late at night. Me and Val were playing Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker, together with one controller, as I only had one arm. Soon, the power went out and there was a thunderstorm. Val held onto my hand tightly, scared of the dark. Me and Val walked into the kitchen and grabbed some flashlights. We began walking around until we got to my bedroom, where the lights turned back on by themselves. Sin was standing in the middle of the room. But something was off about him. His eyes were pure black, with a flow of blood pouring out his left eye. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a knife. He ran towards me, I closed my eyes, and… Slash! I opened my eyes to find Val, laying in front of me, holding her gut. Sin was nowhere to be seen. I phoned an ambulance for Val. She was bleeding heavily, so I got a towel and tried to block the wound. The ambulance arrived and she got taken to hospital. I then looked out the window and saw Sin running down the path from our house. I chased after him. Through alleyways. Through the park. Through a church. Soon, he ran into a dead end. I tackled him to the ground, but he kicked me off and climbed to the rooftop, running away. I glared up at his escape point, then walked away. Chapter 5 – The Gift It was a few days after Sin stabbed Val. I had moved to my Aunt Julia’s House after that event. I was in the back of her car, holding a little gift. She dropped me off at the hospital and gave me bus money so I could get back to her house. She gave me a kiss on the forehead and drove off. I walked into the hospital and talked to the nurse. “Excuse me, I’m a friend of Valentina Kingsland. I’m here to see her.” I said to the nurse. She typed in a computer. “Your name is?” She asked. “Xavier Munroe.” I replied. She gave me directions to her room and I thanked her before making my way there. When I got there, I found a man talking to Valentina. Valentina waved at me, which prompted the man to look at me. I waved back and the man walked up to me. “Who are you?” The man asked. He was towering over me like he was Ganondorf from the Legend of Zelda. I backed up, a bit scared. “Xavier Munroe. One of her friends.” I said with a slight stutter. The man looked disgusted. “My daughter would not want to be friends with some boy with one arm and one eye.” He said, pushing me out and shutting the door. I looked through the window and saw him arguing with Val before blocking my view. I began walking out of the hospital, leaving the gift on the desk and asking the nurse to give it to Valentina. She nodded and I began making my way home. On my way home, I spotted a dojo and decided to walk in. It was empty, only a old man in the place. He made a symbol with his hands, signalling that I should sit down. I sat in front of him and he placed his hand on my forehead. “I sense that you have had a rough life.” He finally said. I nodded slightly. He got onto his feet and motions me to follow him. I did and he led me to a mansion. I looked around, amazed. He took me to a box and motioned me to close my eyes. I did and I felt something click to my stub arm. I opened my eyes so see my left arm was now a robot arm with a crossbow on it. I gasped and smiled with glee. I tested it out and it moved perfectly. I thanked the old man and began frolicking around, doing somersaults and forward flips. A week passed and I was training Kung Fu with the old man in his dojo, who I could only call Sensei, as he never told me his real name. I had achieved my black belt and was about to head out before I got a text message from Val. It said she fully recovered and wanted to meet at her house. I reluctantly agreed and made my way to her house. I got to her house and proceeded to knock. Chapter 6 – The Red Eye I heard a small whistle to my left before I knocked. I looked to my left and saw Valentina, peeking around the corner, making a hand signal for me to follow her. I agreed and followed her to a treehouse. Well, it was more of a tree-fort. I noticed it had cables leading from the window of her house to her fort. The window was probably her bedroom. She invited me up and I accepted, climbing up the ladder. When I got up and into the fort, I was amazed. It had a TV, a Nintendo Wii, a small satellite, a stereo and some sleeping bags, as well as some torches. “You like it?” Val asked. I nodded. She held my hand and gasped at my robotic arm. “Whoa!” She said. “You like my new arm?” I asked in a flirty mood. She looked at me and nodded. I looked on her wrist. She was wearing the gift I gave her. A triforce bracelet. “I see you got my gift.” I said. She giggled, nodding. We looked into each other’s eyes, mesmerised by the other’s gaze. We held hands as we drew closer and closer. We had been attracted to each other since day one. We drew closer to each other. I felt alive. I could feel her breath and she could feel mine. Soon, we kissed. And we held it. We held it for as long as we could. But I could feel something watching us. I turned around to see Sinclair, staring right back at me. I could feel something in my red eye. Something pulsing. He ran to me and at that moment, my eyepatch ripped off and my vision became slowed down. I moved out of the way and roundhouse kicked Sinclair out the window. Soon, my vision returned to normal. I felt surprised, yet powerful. As if I had this happen to me before. I turned to see Val, shocked. She just hugged me tightly and asked what happened. I shrugged. She shrugged it off and hugged me tightly. I hugged back. It was at that moment that I had felt something I hadn’t felt since my parents were around. I felt affection. I told her that I loved her. She told me she loved me back. But then, his dad came in and saw us hugging. I didn’t know what to do and he called the police on me. I was sent back home, but it didn’t matter. I finally had a girlfriend. And it felt amazing. Chapter 7 – The Thorn Rises I woke up in my bed, feeling as happy as ever. I ate breakfast, happy. I got dressed, happy. I brushed my teeth and combed my hair, happy. I decided to walk back to the dojo, but I left my eyepatch behind, so everyone I walked past saw my red eye, but, oddly, they weren’t shocked. They were scared. I felt like I was Bigfoot or a monster. It was when I got to the dojo that Sensei saw my eye. He said something about the Black Thorn. He took me into a secret area behind a wall and I saw ruins and scrolls, depicting a figure known as the Black Thorn, back in the Medieval age. He was…ruthless. He didn’t show any emotion when he had to kill for an assassin league known as the Blood League, as they would pay him in food and money. But, soon, he had to murder a special target: his wife. Because of that, he chose to reject the mission; an option that he had never chosen before. The leader of the Blood League, a woman named Myst, attempted to murder his wife herself, but he dodged at the last moment, grabbed his wife’s hand and they ran. Eventually, they were cornered, but the Black Thorn gave his wife a boost onto a cliff so she could run away. The Black Thorn, however, died battling Myst. As for the wife, she vanished into obscurity and nobody heard of her since. I was…surprised. An assassin’s spirit hidden away in my very eye. But Sensei believed I could control him and use his powers for good rather than evil. After that, he trained me more than ever, trying to help me control the monstrosity locked within me. That night, when I slept, I had met a ghostly figure calling himself the Black Thorn’s spirit. He said that my parents were actually dead and the reason why they gave me the eyepatch was to protect me. He was willing to help me. That night, I decided that I would become a hero like Batman. I would become the Black Thorn! The next day, after training, I began putting together a black and red suit. That was when I realised. How would a hero fight crime if he didn’t know where the crime was? So I decided to call in some help. I had met up with a tech expert. A lad named Desmond. He was good at hacking and he owed me a favour, so he managed to hack into the police radio, so I’d be able to get notifications of crimes in progress. Finally, I got notified of my first crime: A basic store robbery. Chapter 8 – The Robbery “Gimme all the cash in that register!” The robber said, pointing a Switchblade at the cashier. When Xavier arrived on a bicycle, he took note of the positions and data of the robbery: 3 robbers, 2 armed with baseball bats, one armed with an Switchblade. The Blade holder was pointing his blade at the cashier. One of the other robbers was on Hostage Control. The other one was outside, patrolling the store perimeters. It was a good layout, but they had forgotten a vent opening on the roof. I climbed onto the roof and put his hood up. I grabbed a pipe that I found on the ground and went into the vents. I stopped, wondering if it would be best to chicken out now. But I shook my head and continued. I grabbed a few bottlecaps to act as distractions. I landed in the back of the store. But what I didn’t know was that there was a fourth robber, searching for the safe. As the robber turned the corner, I had quick time to react, and hid in a wooden crate. As the robber passed by me, I jumped out and ambushed him. There was a few zip-ties nearby, so I used them on the robber’s ankles and wrists, before grabbing some duct tape and placing it over the robber’s mouth. As I made it to the main area of the store, I noticed that one of the hostages was Valentina. I looked at her and blinked before snapping out of it and getting back to work. I tossed a bottle-cap into the corner. The robber walked over to the bottle-cap and I took out my crossbow, located on my robotic arm, and shot the robber in the knee, before dashing over and using the zip-ties and duct-tape on him. When I turned around, however, the robber who was at the cash register was now directly opposite me. We got in a clash. Me vs the robber. Good vs evil. The robber kicked me in the chest and he fell back into a freezer. I threw a bag of ice-cubes onto the floor which caused the robber to slip up. As I dived towards the robber, he threw his blade at me, cutting my right eye. I fell to the ground as the robber ran away. The police and an ambulance came to arrest the captured robbers and take injured ones to hospital, me included. It was just a cut though, but they put a brace over my chest. Chapter 9 – The Return A few months had passed and the whole of France knew of the Black Thorn. It was in newspapers, on news shows and it even had it’s own comic. I didn’t bother to act on the comic thing as, I didn’t do that sorta thing and the comic was amazing. I think that they got my personality a bit off, but, hey, what are ya gonna do. I was at school, eating lunch with my beloved Valentina. We were being all cuddly. But, suddenly… Kaboom! There was an explosion. The school was being raided by the group of robbers that escaped the robbery, but, this time, there was more robbers. They weren’t here to steal anything, either. They were here to kill everyone. I had to evacuate everyone. I leapt onto the table and told everyone to trust me. They all nodded and I led the evacuation, taking everyone to the safety of the basement. I locked the door and barricaded it with a few chairs and desks. We had to stay in the basement until they were all gone. But, little did I know that, Sinclair was in the basement and he had taken Valentina hostage. I tried to calm him down, but he gave me an offer: Either I tell everyone my secret… …or he kills her. I looked longingly into Valentina’s eyes, then sighed. I got onto a table and, before he could tell me to say it, the Sensei pulled off a sleeping hold on him. He passed out. I took a deep sigh of relief as Valentina hugged me. As it turned out, the Dojo was originally the Black Thorn’s grandson’s home. He had constructed a tunnel between here and the dojo before passing away due to a car crash. Sinclair must have snuck into the dojo to use it. We all got off school early after the cops came. We also had a week off due to property damage. Chapter 10 – The Kidnapping After the week had passed, I walked into school to find an empty hallway. Nearly the entire school was empty. All of the lights were out. Shattered. All except for one flickering light above the entrance to the basement. I snuck into the bathrooms and changed into my Black Thorn suit, which I had been improving ever since the robbery. I then went into the basement, to find blood. More and more blood. It was sickening. But, then…I saw him. Sinclair. He was carrying a sword. We regarded each other. It was time for me to put everything to an end. All this suffering. All this pain. Everything. I clashed with Sinclair. It was the battle of battles. The ultimate climax. I kneed him in the chest, but he grabbed my robotic arm…and tore it off. I stabbed his shoulder with some stray glass. Now we were even. We battled and battled, until… “Stop hurting my uncle!” We both turned around. I couldn’t believe it. It was Valentina. She stepped between us. That was when I realised...I was harming her uncle this entire time. They got in an argument, so I did the only thing necessary. I took my hood off. Valentina just stared at me, in complete disbelief. She screamed at me for not telling her sooner and hurting her uncle. She took off her triforce bracelet and threw it on the ground before storming away, crying. I called an ambulance for Sinclair before walking away. He looked at me. “I can’t believe that you were dating my niece.” He said. I simply looked back at him, then continued walking, leaving behind the mess I’ve done. Epilogue “And that was how I became the Black Thorn. And…lost my only love.” Xavier said, a tear rolling down his cheek. “But, regardless, I must get to these contracts.” He said, looking through them. As the secretary watched on, she took out her necklace and looked at it. It was the same Heart Container necklace that Valentina wore. She whispered in a small voice… “…Someday I’ll tell him…” THE END? Category:Blog posts